What Could Be Scarier Than One Of Us?
by The Seeker Witch
Summary: A Being Human Story. Molly goes out for her 18th birthday with her friend Lizzy but ends up meeting someone else. I must suck at summary
1. Chapter 1

**What could be scarier than one of us?**

**I'm very new to the writing stories thing so please be nice. The reason I need people to read this story is because I'm going to use it for a writing test so please review and comment. If you haven't seen 'Being Human' then go do it, because you will need to know who is who. I don't own anything just Molly and her friends.**

* * *

"Come on Molly it's your birthday you should live a little!" Molly's 'best' friend Liz shouted. 

"Lizzy there is no need to shout when you still standing out side the club." Molly was turning 18 today and Lizzy came up with the idea of going out and getting drunk, knowing full well that Molly doesn't drink and would be much happier at home with her feet up, hot chocolate in hand and watching a good film but Lizzy phoned her up saying something along the lines of 'Hey Molly. I need you to get dressed up and meet me in ten minutes okay'.

"You know I don't like clubs so why did you drag me to one?" She asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"Molly look at me. You 18 years old, your dressed up and you really need a guy sleeping next to you in your bed." As you can tell Lizzy was never really smart.

"Okay first thing I know I'm 18, the second thing you told me to get dressed up and the last thing I do not need a guy in my bed. I'm going home."

She said turning away from Lizzy. #Who the hell dose she think is?#

"Oh no your not!" Grabbing hold of Molly's hand. Lizzy started to pull her into the club.

"Lizzy I don't want to be here!" Molly tried to tell her over the music.

"I'll have a WKD Blue and what do you want Molly?" Lizzy asked.

"I want nothing!" She tried shouting.

"Orange? And she will have orange juice." Lizzy told the bar man.

Molly sat there next to the bar for half an hour, when Lizzy got up to dance with some random guys, coming back to the bar to get a another drink.

"You don't look to happy?" a gentle voice said from behind her.

Molly turned to see who it was and right in front of her was a very good looking guy.

"Well when your so-called best friend takes you out for your 18th birthday and all she dose is enjoy her-self, then you would feel happy?" Molly said was a unhappy tone of voice.

"It's your birthday?" The man asked.

"Yeah but please don't wish me happy birthday." She said as she took another drink of her orange.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because I don't like it when a stranger talks to me." She tried to say without smiling.

The man gave a little laugh "Well then if it makes you happy and gets you to smile my name is Mitchell."

* * *

**I know "that's not very long!" but I will try and up-date very soon.**

**P.S **

**Has anybody seen 'Being Human' if not then go and do it because you won't know whats's going on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is part two. **

**Guy Flangan is one hot dude. Oh god I wrote that down.** **yeah for that slow song just play your favourite slow song. Enjoy!!! **

**

* * *

**

"Well Mitchell, it was nice talking to you but I have to get going." Molly said as she stood up from her bar stool.

"Why? The night is still young and I really want to get to know you a little better. Please stay." Mitchell asked her.

Now Molly wouldn't listen to some random guy but it was something about this guy. "Okay I'll stay but just for five minutes more that's it." Molly said with a little smile.

About hour later Molly and Mitchell were still talking and asking each other stupid questions.

"Okay I have one, if you could be any animal which one would you be?" Molly asked.

"I would have to say a dog. " Mitchell said, taking another drink.

Molly looked a little confused. "I would never think of you as a dog, your too cool and I'm going to shut up." She said with a laugh.

"Why? what were you going to say?" He said, leaning over to her.

Molly just looked away. "No, if I tell you then I'll just feel stupid and I don't want to feel like that on my birthday."

"Come on just tell me, I won't laugh." Mitchell said.

"No so just drop it because I'll never tell you." Molly told him as she started to laugh harder.

"Fine you don't have to tell me but you do have to dance with me." He said, getting off the bar stool and taking hold of Molly's hand.

"What? Oh no you don't, another thing you should know about me is that I don't dance." She said, refusing to move from her seat.

But Mitchell wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Do you think you're the only person in here that doesn't know how to dance?" He asked.

"If I was going to dance with you, the minute I stand on your foot you'll stop." She told him.

Mitchell leaned towards her again "I think I'll take the risk." And with that said he pulled her from the bar stool and walked over to the dance floor, just as the slow song started.

"Your going to be sorry for this, I hope you know that." Molly said in a low toned voice.

Just as the music started Mitchell wrapped his arms around her waist. "Well aren't you going to dance?" He whispered into her ear.

Molly had never dance with anyone in her life, so as her face started to go red, she wrapped her arms around his neck. _I now know why I hate slow songs. _

Moving with the music was the only thing Molly could do.

"Are you alright?" Mitchell asked.

"I'm just fine thanks." She said, looking at the floor. _Just don't stand on his feet and everything will be fine._ she was telling her-self.

"Why are you looking at the floor then? If your worried that your going to hurt me then don't." he told her.

"Sorry, I just don't want to mess it up." She said, now looking at him.

"There is something about you Mitchell." Molly said as she looked in his eyes.

"Is it something dangerous?" He asked like it would be the answer.

"No, some that makes me feel... Oh it's stupid forget." Molly said.

"Please tell me Molly." He asked in that gentle voice.

"Safe, you make me feel safe."

* * *

**Now please tell me what you think, or no more Mitchell for you all.**


End file.
